the voidwalker
by coender
Summary: The minecraftians have become to many, civilization is much too large. When they venture into the void they awaken the one thing they never should have touched.
1. Chapter 1

A ship made of iron blocks with glass windows was floating in a place that was not meant to be visited by mincraftians. This ship floated in the void goo at the bottom of the once thought bottomless pit known as the void.

The void was supposed to be unreachable, but someone found a hole in the bedrock. This hole let morons and fools into a world that was sealed for good reason. Everyone who entered that hole died until someone went down in an iron bubble. Of corse, when science found the void goo they studied it. They learned that they could make living creatures out of it, But no one was dumb enough to try.

Until now.

Two crafters had made an apparatus to give life to a person they had made out of the void goo. They were the ones in the ship in the void.

"Is this legal?"

"No"

"is it safe?"

"Probably not."

"Go for it then"

They fired their machine at the void goo in a mold shaped as a mincraftian. Then… Their ship blew up.

THE END

Or at least thats what they thought would happen, falling in to void goo and all. But it would not be so!

Both awoke on black platforms of what felt like obsidian. A boy sat upon a pillar looking down at them.

"Ah! Good you're not dead yet."

"What happened?"

"You lot fell into the goo and I pulled you out again. I wanted to thank you for waking me up, I see that the overworld needs to be cleansed again."

"Cleansed of what?"

"You lot. Well then, I thanked you and that is all I kept you alive for, have fun in the nether. I will send the rest of your race down there soon enough. May herobrine have mercy. Bye!"

And with that he dropped then back into the void goo.

This boy was Shadow: the void walker and what he did next was his job. He wiped out every bit of the worlds and lastly he wiped out his own memory and the memories of the void. Every aspect of this world would start anew, how it was supposed to be. Only one crafter per world. So four spawned,in the overworld, in the Ather, in the nether and in the void.

—#—

What do you think? I like comments, be it good bad or ugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Four worlds were cleared from existence in the blink of an eye. Every blubbering crafter zapped away. There was silence for a moment, nothing but the blankness… Then four worlds generated, and four pairs of eyes popped open.

And so, the saga of minecraftia continues.

In the over world, two awoke, a boy and a girl. They both wore the same clothing: blue shirt, darker blue pants, and they each had brown hair. The girl's being longer as you would expect.

In the Ather, A girl, blonde with pure white clothing awoke.

The fourth hold of minecraftia spawned in the void, His form not complete. he was made of black goo, and his body was not yet holding together. So… we do not know what he looks like yet.

And finally; the Nether was empty, for now.

—#—

The sun shone brightly in their eyes, they did not know anything and they were siting in a field. A boy and a girl, looked nearly identical, except for obvious gender differences. They looked at each other, then around, then up. They did not know what to do. So they stood there for awhile. Until a black spot appeared on the ground and a boy climbed out of it. This boy wore black clothing, and had jet black hair, highly contrasting with his pale skin.

"Hello!" said the newcomer.

"h-hello." the boy found his voice.

"just so you know, we are in mincraftia and we have to do as the name implies."

"What would that be?" The girl had learned to speak. (yay!)

"Mine, and Craft."

"How do you know this?"

"I have no idea! just do."

The girl looked confused,"what is mining?"

"duno."

"what is crafting?"

"No clue." He winked, "I am sure someone knows."

A girl dressed in white appeared in a flash of light. "Mining is where you collect things to craft with, and crafting is when you build things."

"Well then, get to it." said the boy who-woke-up-in-a-field.

—*—

And so they became great friends, with no cares except living.

—#—

Ya, I know this took to long and it is to short and yadayada, sorry, but I have a life to live, no matter how much I don't want to. most of my work ethic is based on comments, so do me a favor, and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I am positive you are familiar with the learning process in minecraft, so I am gona skip a year. ;)

—*—

"Shadow?"

'_Go away.'_

"Shadow…?"

'_Let me be, earthlover.'_

"Shadow!"

'_Leave me in peace.'_

"SHADOW!"

A boy sat upon a rock on the bank of a river, with black energy swirling around him. Another boy, who looked slightly older and wore blue clothing, was trying to wake the meditating one.

"HEY, WAKE UP!"

The boy on the rock twitched slightly and a black orb wiped out of the energy around him wrapping the noisy boys head as to prevent him from speaking.

"Mghf!"

Shadow sighed, his concentration shattered. "how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone while I am siting here, Steve?"

A girl wearing a white dress walked up behind Steve and taped the shadow warped around his head, it dissolved in a flash of light.

"Thanks, Star." said Steve.

"No problem." she glared at shadow, "How often do we have to do this?"

The black grabbed boy spun on his heel to face her, then melted into a black hole in the ground, which closed behind him.

Star looked back at Steve, "Go find Stel, keep her out of trouble."

He nodded, then ran off to the cave where Stel liked to get herself lost.

Star tapped her foot on the ground and waited for a moment, then a swirling black portal appeared under her and she fell through. She fell through a churning black world.

"Why must your mode of transport be so violent?" She was now standing on an obsidian tower, in the middle of a endless sea of void goo.

A voice from the dark below answered,"Why is yours so bright? Oh being of light."

"So what do you want?"

"i want to darken the moon, giving me more power in the overworld. You have the sun I want some dark. At least once a month."

"I guess that sounds fair."

shadow smiled and was about to speak again, but a piercing cry sounded from the void.

Star looked startled "what else lives down here?"

"Nothing, I have gone a million blocks and never met anything."

he flew off to the source of the sound and star ran on a path of solid light she created beneath her self.

There was a platform made of obsidian with an egg siting on the center. A black egg. Shadow layer his hand on it and it shook, it cracked and it cried. the whole void began to stir, the goo formed waves, and the darkness banished star back to the ather. A voice, a quiet small voice, said, "Shadow, why are you here?"

"I was spawned here"

"why?"

"I don't know why."

"Yes, you do."

"Why do I know?"

"Because you are a mistake."

"But the void needs me, I can't be a mistake."

"You were the child born to the first spawns. You found the hole in the bedrock. you fell in to the void. You restarted the worlds."

"But why do I keep my memory?"

"You do it over and over. but no more. This world will not need you until the nether has life."

The egg glowed and a island made of white stone grew around the platform.

And then, against his will, Shadow closed his eyes. The obsidian closed him into a large pillar in the center of the island. A small black figure emerged from the egg. And the void walker slept.

—#—

I am so sorry this took so long. finals, you know.

comment or else.

I have a mincraft server so if you want the ip just ask


	4. Chapter 4

"You, broke several laws of diminutional travel, getting here."

"How long have there been rules?"

"Several thousand years."

"Then how did you, get into the void?"

"That was before I made the rules."

"You said several thousand years, That was…"

The white clothed girl spun on her heel and marched right up to his face. "Where have you been?" She shouted, " All those years ago, you sent me out of the void and then… nothing, no contact, no way in to the void, no bedrock holes, none of my portals worked. It was sealed. And… And"

She burst into tears and fell on her knees. He evaporated and reappeared next to her, then lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her.

she spoke again, now almost in a whisper, "i was alone Shadow, you left me."

"What about Steve, and…"

"Dead." She said into his shoulder, "About eighty years after you vanished."

"But, how? what? why?" he blinked back a tear. (The void walker can't cry, what would the others say?)

"They got old. But not me, I had to be the light in the sky after the dark was thrown out of balance. The first child born in minecraftia, It was wonderful day. The boy was named Herobrine in honor of his heroic efforts to kill squids during his first venture to the sea. But when he got older, he wandered to far, and the death of Herobrine was mourned by all of his younger siblings. But all to soon he returned from the Nether, along with every creature ever to die, reborn in hideous form. These new mobs rule the night striking fear on to the hearts of the few surviving factions of mincraftians left. I fight them as well as I can, using the sun to banish them back tho the Nether lands. But I can not kill them."

She had sat down on a decorated throne during her story, and Shadow stood on the grand floor of her throne room.

"Star, I have no idea where I was but I can tell you what has become of the void." He looked her in the eye, "I was trapped in a black pillar, and awoke to find a great island of white stone floating above my black sea. The isle was inhabited by tall black creatures with purple eyes and the power to warp instantly." He paused, "The void is inhabited now, and they thank me, I have no idea what I did, but the ender king has sworn himself to my service."

Star did not seem to have heard him, "nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine years, three hundred sixty two days ago, this world was formed. A boy and girl were given the task to care for and inhabit the land, a guardian was given the sky, and a mistake came out of the void." She looked back at shadow, "I know who you are, void walker, The child of the the first generation of worlds, the first to discover the void. the void took you and gave you power, the void protected itself, from others who found the flaw in the bedrock. It made you restart everything every time a crafter found the hole. but the universe is tired of you, It gave you an egg to hatch. The hole was filled by the only creature ever spawned that can move bedrock, your ender king. You shall never destroy this world again."

"What happened to you? just now you were crying on me, now telling me I have no purpose? why have you changed?"

"It happen to be that I have a life span of exactly ten thousand years. I will be dead in three days. But this world needs a star no longer, my daughter and I shall fade. But you, you will take care of my grand daughter, she was different, the same as you."

"What do you mean, same as me?"

"are you not aware of you blessing? Or curse, depending on your point of view." She almost smiled, "You can never die, nor age, and apparently not mature, until the dead have died."

"When will the dead die?"

"i have no idea, it is the prophecy." she waved her hand and a girl appeared next to the throne. Blonde, white clothes, smiling.

"You will both fade in to legend, though you live among the crafters." Star pushed the girl toward shadow. "I can trust you with her, right?"

Shadow bowed "Yes sky queen"

"Go down now to the over world, and- What is that?!"

Shadow spun around, "Eon, what are you doing here? how did you get up here?"

A tall black figure looked down at Shadow and the girl cowering behind him, "llew ris, a latrop deraeppa dna ti coot su to eht dlrowrevo, neht ew dnuof ouy pu ereh."

Shadow looked puzzled, "That shouldn't happen…"

—#—

THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG! I AM SO SO SO SORRY!

;—;

comment, and If you can't read ender speech, just ask…

:25565 —use that, after the third of january

BTW I now will need OCs! so submit them with: name, hair color, clothing choices, personality, ect.

See ya ;)


	5. Chapter 5

In a small wooden house, in a lightly populated village, in the center of a oaken forest, there was a girl in a bed. She awoke with a start. "Where am I?"

A boys voice came from another part of the house, "Apparently still in bed." A face appeared in her doorway, "So are you getting up, or what?"

"i guess, wait, who are you?" She began to panic.

"He looked at her strangely, "You hit your head harder than I thought…"

Her pillow collided with his face and he fell back then shut her door.

"I made you breakfast, by the way. So come out some time today."

—O.o— later…

"Here, let me help you with that."

she turned around and her hand connected to his face with a sickening smack.

"Ok then, I will leave you alone." His face glowed in the outline of her hand.

"I do not know you, stop being so friendly!"

The next few days passed in much the same manner.

—

His face was bight red from the last slap he had received, "That is enough! I need to jog your memory!"

She glared at him, "How?"

He thought for a moment… "Ah ha! EON! Emoc ereh! Won!"

A tall dark figure materialized next to him. "tahw?"

"Tis nwod."

The creature sat.

The girl stared, "Y-y-y-your, that, um… Enderman!" she paused, and shrieked.

"And she is back!" shadow smiled

"Thank you for taking care of me, Voidwalker, even when I was mean." She hugged him." So how do you do it? Talk to that thing?"

"I can speak their words, so I can talk to them."

"words, do you mean language?"

"No, they speak mincraftian, just like us."

"ok, then…"

"Here" he lifted his hand and it extended into a shadowy tentacle, he touched her forehead with the tip of it.

The enderman looked at her, "tahw seod that do?"

Shadow pulled back and reformed his arm," It should allow her to understand all mob speak."

Then there came a sound from the window, "A mob ssssspeaker you sssssssay? How interessssssting." it was a creeper at the window, it turned, "Zed! come and ssssssee thissssss."

A zombie walked over, "What?" then a skelly arrived,"A speaker has come?" then a spider, "Amazing!"

The girl fainted. Shadow gestured to Eon, "you can handle this, right?"

"Yes sir." He disappeared then came back behind the onlooking monsters. "Begone filth!" getting no response, he opened his mouth and screeched at the offenders.

—

"How rude, staring at a girl like that!"

"yes sir, I gave them a thorough beating for their crime."

"If they do it agin—"

"I shall rip the apart sir."

"Good, you can go home if you wish now Eon."

"Thank you sir"

—#—

Star: I think Coen is telling it wrong.

Coender: I am not!

Shadow: It felt the same…

Granddaughter-of-star: When does my name come in?

Steve: At least you aren't dead already!

Stel: I didn't even get lines!

Coender: I am sorry.

Stel: No you aren't

Shadow: Can we finish the chapter now?

Star: just tell what happened to bring them to the wooden house.

Coender: Fine. Then you can all be off for the day.

—#—

After Shadow explained that Eon was not a danger, star sent them out of the sky world. Shadow made a house in a town on the overworld and star tripped and hit her head on the table.

Basically….

—(;_;)—

A few things:

1. to short

2. badly executed

3. I can't thnk of a name for stars granddaugter…

help? comment, berate me if you want to, I get it if you hate me… And I need OCs for neighbors and possibly talking mobs…

see ya!


End file.
